


[In the Face of] Life and Death

by orphan_account



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Scalia, Stydia, Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They stood in front of unwavering evil. Scott and Stiles stood blocking its view of the room. Lydia and Malia flanked their sides a few steps behind, posied and ready to attack.Derek stood with the hellhound on the opposite side of the room, just waiting for their cue.That left Theo and Liam with her, acting as her protectors. She wanted to scream, tell them they were idiots. But she blinked and they were gone.





	[In the Face of] Life and Death

“What happened?”

She looked around the room, then down at herself.

Blood, it was everywhere. Splattered all over the walls, covering her completely. Her hands were shaking as they held the dying body.

“Bryn! What happened?”

She looked around for her friends but they were nowhere to be seen. It was just her, Mrs. McCall, and a dying boy.

“I.. I don't know.”

“What do you mean you don't know? Who did this?”

She looked up at Mrs. McCall and saw her own fear reflecting back at her.

“I think I did,” her voice was near hysterics. Mrs. McCall sucked in a deep breath and nodded.

“Where's Scott?”

Bryn shook her head, managing to get out that she didn't know. She doesn't even remember when she saw them last.

She can feel the panic start to build in her chest as Mrs. McCall takes a couple of steps back, saying something about going to get help.

She's cut off when the doors burst open and Chris Argent storms in, Isaac hot on his heels.

“I found them,” he was saying. “I know where they are.” It should've calmed her down, instead she let out a deafening scream and Isaac came running over to her.

“What happened? Do you remember anything? Bryn think!”

She shook her head again and she could see the anger in Isaac's eyes.

“I don't know anything! I don't know how to save them!”

“Yes you do! You know everything!” He was yelling; these were his friends too, and he wasn't going to lose another one. “Think back to the beginning Bryn. You have to know something.”

“The beginning?” Isaac nodded.

So she took a deep breath and started the whole story from the beginning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first shot at a Teen Wolf fanfic. Please be nice and leave plenty of kudos and comments! Thank you.
> 
> Also the first chapter is just a prologue so it's super short. Enjoy!


End file.
